User talk:Panakalego/archive 6
Archives: [[User talk:Panakalego/archive1|'1st']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive2|'2nd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/achive3|'3rd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 4|'4th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive5|'5th']] Please leave new messages using the Leave Message tab. Thanks! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] IRC Hey PL can you get on irc at irc.freenode.net and join #bioniclepedia? OsmiuMap 00:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Can you link to it or something? I can't find where it is you want me to go. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Go here click server in the irc section, type in irc.freenode.net, type in your nickname, then type in #bioniclepedia in the channel. OsmiuMap 01:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :PL, are you there? Oracle thinks you may have gotten frustrated with the registration. OsmiuMap 02:20, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm here, I didn't mean to leave you guys like that, but my mom kicked me off the computer in a hurry. I'm on my wii now, and it's too simple to handle IRC stuff. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:27, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :I see, so would it be okay if I registered the channel, or should we try again tommorow? OsmiuMap 02:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) The wii is awsome!!!!!Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :Please, you do it. I can't do that IRC junk anyway. That's the first time I've ever had such a big problem with coding. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Could you delete User:Andrew1219/Prank page for me because I don't want it anymore?Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) 02:35, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure thing! Next time just use a delete tag for things like that. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:38, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, PL we're going to register it on a different network, then add the client link to the live chat page, that okay? OsmiuMap 02:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :Sure, go for it. And you're welcome Andrew. =D [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:46, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :We have the channel registered, and we'll help you get your nick registered tomorrow.--The Oracle 02:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Do you know where I could find summer 2009 set names and images?Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :Andrew: That stuff's illegal. If I give anything like that to you I'd have to ban us both. And alright Oracle, I'm not sure when I'll be free, but I'll be on sometime. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:50, 17 December 2008 (UTC) What makes it illegal?Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) :Where do you think the term "leaked" came from? Stuff like that shouldn't legally be on the internet right now. LEGO doesn't want that information out untill a certain date later this year. A leaked name or image gets onto the internet against LEGO's wishes via some retailer who wants to get people excited about it too early. The winter sets aren't fully avaliable yet, why do you want to hear about the summer ones? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry I didn't know it was illegal.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) Hope U R good $ your blackbelt test--Toa of mind 14:25, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I changed the entire Akilini page to past tense today, and i just forgot to do it with the 09 pages. Being stuck with the job of creating most of the 09 pages is actually quite fun. I should know, I sorted all 09 redlinks. I think Lego is a war-starting company! I hate America because you get the Glatorian first! A friend tells me the Glatorian can be found close to where I live, but he's lied to me before... The "Bigger the Prize" Thing Were you referring to bureaucrat-ship, or real life? I think the biggest surprise I had with Bionicle was when I recieved Icarax at a time when, according to my dad, there were only six of them in the world, back in December 07. But it made me sad when I saw how many Icaraxes there were a TRU when I went there near my birthday :( OK. Like you, I really want Vorox. And maybe a Glatorian or two for him to fight in this figure game. Do you enter any MOC contests on BZP etc? If so, I do have 1 mocing tip for you. Reidak's drill/buzzsaw makes a good banjo. Did you get better for blackbelt test--Toa of mind 13:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip Makao, I mainly stick to Inika-style Toa though. :It wasn't a test, just a ceremony. I recieved a special belt with my name on it in both english and Korean, and a new uniform. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (Ad ) 16:49, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Pass along the news that I'am running for sysopwierd Guy who likes BIONICLE 21:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Like my new sig --The one and only Toa of Mind 21:08, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Starting from Monday through Friday I will be gone on Holidays So I must tell you Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Things to be deleted Here and here. (Unused Images & Unused Templates.) If they're unused there's no point keeping them, right? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 12:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :It depends, this stuff is what the delete tag is for. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 14:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I know, I know. I've just been feeling very argumentative lately. Also, my week-long trip has begun. I'm editing from Fuerteventura. This, though, will probably be my last edit 'till I get back, but then again, it might not be. Grrr! Because of this keyboard I can't put my normal sig! Oh well.... -Toa Makao Glatorian I didn't think these new bionicle would anounced in such a short time. I wonder how the storyline Danijo 21:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC)will start. :I just sent you an email Panaka. Reply via email as soon as possible.-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 21:15, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Summer 2009 Hey Panakalego, Before I go I want to Adress the issue of Summer 2009 Sets. It seems that they are appearing and we need to either establish warnings or rules. Thoughts? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk :Already done. xD We've got a rule about leaked names on the rules page, and we have a warning in the Sitenotice. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I just now saw the notice. My Bad. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk :Actually, it's a good thing you said something anyway. What if we didn't have that already? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC) To be honest I don't even want to think about that. So many people will be busted. Well I am out Happy Holidays! Cheers Kazitan----- Talk Where do all this information come from if they are leaked somewhere over the internet? i don't understand this. Even I don't how new information is leaked from a scource, despite me knowing how the internet works. It's a good I don't how. Otherwise, it'll ruin me.Danijo 00:09, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :The way information is leaked is that Lego gives pictures of the sets to retailers, so the retailers know what they're selling. The retailers then release names and pictures to the Internet, building up excitement for the new sets to make more money off of them. However, this violates a contract they've made with Lego to not do this, and so it's illegal. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:15, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::It does more damage then good, in the long run. You won't get arrested for seeing the stuff, but it's more then frowned upon on every LEGO site out there. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:04, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes I was talking with ToaAuserv in his usertalk and asked him about the policy on infoboxes, to which he said they are allowed to have spoilers. See here: User_talk:ToaAuserv#2009_Questions. Hope this clears up my actions. lesovikk1996 17:01, 26 December 2008 (UTC) How are we doing spoilers? Considering that several of the new Glatorian sets are out, do we still need to keep spoiler warnings on Teridax's completion of the plan? I imagine that with the new storyline out that people know by now, spoiler or no. Toa Glenstorm 19:37, 26 December 2008 (UTC)Toa Glenstorm Let me respond to my blog, but my applications are not recorded. If you do not understand, what I said was: The list is of the Bionicle I got in Christmas 2008. And that question is, what BIONICLE received it Christmas? And I need to talk to the operator of the logo. I need your help. --Toa D. 03:03, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :The operator of the logo? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, I'd help you if I could... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 04:01, 28 December 2008 (UTC) admin request voting Panaka, Andrew1219 has been voting on the admin request page. Is he allowed to do that? After all that multiple account abuse?-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 00:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :For Rollback, yes. He's not abusing anymore, that's all I can say. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 03:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. I'm just checking. Also, you should check the page. Someone got three votes for.-- Boltfan24 ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 04:02, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::Auserv is sorta the acting Bureaucrat when Daiku's away, so you should let him know. ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:48, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh. I thought you were a bureaucrat. My bad.-- Boltfan24 ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 18:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey I have to ask something if you seen the 2009 vehicles can you tell me if they are from early 2009 or fall 2009. :I've already told some people that any non-winter 09 discussion is wrong. We don't even know for sure if there will be any vehicles. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:14, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::True, though I hope their will be. Not that mom would let my buy it anyway...-- Boltfan24 ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 02:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Greg Farshey Hey Panaka, does Greg know about Bioniclepedia? Does he have an account on Bioniclepedia? If not, you should invite him. I think he's like Bioniclepedia. (have I said Bioniclepedia too many times?)--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 17:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :I've mentioned us in a few PMs in the past, I'm sure he knows we're here. As awesomely incredible it would be if he joined, it probably won't happen, he's already too busy for anything other then BZP. He's a member on MoD too, but he hasn't done anything there in about two or three months. I would love having him here, but it just not probable he'd take the time to join "the other wiki". =( [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 17:28, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I'm going to figure out how to contact him and intive him. If he comes, I think there has got to be some rules. something like don't bug him about spoilers or other stuff. He's probobly bugged about that already. He doesn't need more trouble.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 22:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::I tried sending him a message, but it didn't work. Could it be that I just joined today? I couldn't contact Auserv on BZP either.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 00:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::The PM function on BZP only works after you've made 10 or more posts. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 01:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) pix we need pictures on a few articles! -torongo Glatorian pages and spoiler tags PL, I think it's absurd that we're still using spoiler tags for winter-09-related articles when it's New Year's Eve tommorow. Should I remove the spoiler tags now? Also, do you know when Bionicle.com updates for the new year. :I don't know when Bionicle.com updates, no. And the deadline is Jan. 1st, not before. No bending the rules even slightly. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 01:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Cross-Wiki Vandal (2) It seems that Atukalitib has returned in the form of Atukamakirk 2.9. I suggest you block him immediately, he has already done tons of damage to CBW.I am going to have to get Central in this, because this really is a growing problem. Sincerely, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 03:14, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Oracle, I'll get to it ASAP. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::I can't believe he's doing it again. Better ask Danny for an IP check--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 05:44, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry... I got a little mad... I won't do that again.I contacted the Oracle already but he isn;t responding.Sorry. -Makuta Kaper 12:29 pm, January 1, 2009 (UTC) Can I Have you vote for rollBacker(not begging) pleas--The one and only Toa of Mind 13:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Maanu See here. In case you didn't notice. Just a heads up. OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 14:39, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Hm, I'll keep my eye on him thrn. Thanks! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 16:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, he has also come to Disney Channel wiki, even though he said he wouldn't.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 17:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) My apologies Sorry i thought they were optional.Vorak 15:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Videos? W8 there is a limit on videos?!Vorak 15:09, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I had no idea. I don't realy want to get rid of it...what if I put the following up at the top: :I don't realy want to get rid of it, but if it comes to that, I guess we can...But, lets see if the message works first. Should we try it? :Also, please reply on my talkpage.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I saw BOLT! It rocked! I cried a whole lot. GO SEE BOLT! 19:47, 3 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Rating/v2 Hey PL, I made fixes to the Rating template here, so now you only can input a number that is greater than -10 but less than 20. If it is less or more than these two numbers, an error message appears, telling the user that its an invalid number, and that its assuming the number "1". It also says the same message if the input is NaN (Not a Number, i.e. it'll say the error msg if the input is "IMA FIRIN MA LAZOR"). Tests are here, if you wish to see. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 21:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) There's something wrong with my Blog! Here. Weren't there anyone else with the same problem? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't see anything wrong with it.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Pirakafreak]] 24 DCWIKI, Custom Bionicles, Michael Crichton Wiki, and ADJL admin. 22:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'll take a screenshot. Here:http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/ToaPohatuMata/BIONICLEPedia/error.png ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif :::I'm having the same problem, on and off. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I do not see a comment. There should be one, right? [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 23:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) YES! I have the same issue! I was asking osimumap about this and wanted to see wat happened in his new blog post when that came up! all it shows is a blank screen with a box saying comments on the left, where you get the choice of recent or new comments(or something). It doesnt event show the comments!Vorak 23:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :It also happened to one of Pirakafreak's posts if I remember correctly, it seems to happen when you try to post a comment on your own blog post and it does not submit it if I remember correctly. OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 23:24, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :That's right! It did happen to one of mine. It was wierd. Say, how did you take that screenshot?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::@PF:Just hit the "PrtScr" key (it has a name similar to that). Then open an image editor, and do CTRL + V.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm gone for one afternoon, and this is what happens... xD :::I think we should just ping Kirkburn, blogs seem to be his thing. I don't know any more than anyone else. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 01:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I already asked him. Also, my response to the message you left me on my talkpage is above.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 04:01, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I forgot Panaka. O thought yours was still green and silver. I'm color blind. I get mixed up!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 06:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I used GIMP(GNU's Image Manipulating Program(I think))to take that screenshot. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 10:55, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Something minor, but may be useful nonetheless PL, an idea of mine is that we should make a separate Character Infobox for Bara Magna characters eg: Template:BMCharacter Infobox. With your permission, I'll get to it right away. :I like it, might want to name it something else, though. Have you asked the other admins? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 01:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) There. I changed my signature for you.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) GT No, I don't have Google Talk, and yes it has been a long time since we gabblied. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 19:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I got a great idea why don't we have the top ten toa user's........ matoran ect ???????????? Master Gresh 12:18, 6 January 2009 (UTC) --top ten-- U know like have the Top Ten---Master Gresh 12:21, 6 January 2009 (UTC) --top ten-- U know like have the Top Ten---Master Gresh 12:21, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Must be site leader Master Gresh 17:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :We already have a list of the featured users under the community tab on the sidebar. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 17:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Not just user but.........Toa....Makuta...By the choich of the Users Master Gresh 20:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Rollback Woohoo! grabs pickaxe I'm a Matoran Guard! :D OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 22:21, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Demotion Is it really necessary to demote admins who haven't been active on the wiki? I can see why you might give away their admin jobs but I see nothing wrong with a few inactive admins floating around. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 23:53, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah but if they are inactive and have wiki jobs they aren't doing them. Captain Kazi----- Talk I'm fine with taking away their jobs, but I don't think we should demote them from Admin. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 00:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Anniversery Well, according to your edits, its been a year since you came to Bioniclepedia. January 3rd, 2008. Happy Anniversery!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:53, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :@MK: I see your point, but we adopted Wookieepedia's admin system. There isn't a real reason why admins can go inactive whenever they want and still keep the title of admin. @PF: Thanks, how did you find out when I originally joined? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 00:11, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I looked in your contributions. Unless they only go back a year, you've been here since January 3rd, 2008.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Also, looks like its getting close to archiving time again!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) wHat about top makuta Toa ECT ? 12:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Toa was done a while ago. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:57, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly I don't know what you're talkng about, are you suggesting stuff for the poll? Or something else? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 23:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::That is what I think he is doing. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yes PS: i have been gone help ing smaller wikia's Master Gresh 20:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) then posr Rezalts Master Gresh 20:22, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I'm fine. (Now) what I mean is.....well go to inertanement wiki and see there top ten then u'll no what a mean Master Gresh 20:05, 9 January 2009 (UTC) inika freak's a vandale Master Gresh 01:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, I just want to ask if you could block the acount of Inikafreak24 he is deleating whole articles of main importans such as Dume or the Great Dissruption Action Completed. Captain Kazi----- Talk